


Vos habere potest absque luce Nominis Umbra

by AnimeLoveKeeper2



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Chan, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveKeeper2/pseuds/AnimeLoveKeeper2
Summary: You can’t have Shadows without Light.Those with powers, or any ability, were called mutants. A less than kinder way to say that they’re monsters. It was no different for the life of Lee Chan. When he runs, his house he once called ‘home’ no longer being a safe place to be, he’s pulled into a group of mysteries.





	Vos habere potest absque luce Nominis Umbra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ubi Concordia, Ibi Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470557) by [ItsASign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsASign/pseuds/ItsASign). 



This is what I have so far, tell me what you guys think:

“BOY! GET DOWN HERE!” 

Chan winced as he heard his mother yell. He winced again at the sore feeling in his legs, as he suppressed the urge to run and hide in a shaded corner, in hopes to escape his mother's wrath. 

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, I SAID GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Chan tenses, before getting out of the corner he called his bed. His… mother only gave him a pillow and a thick blanket, no actual mattress. He gave a sigh of relief as he heard a familiar pop resound throughout the room. But that feeling was soon gone as he trudged down the stairs.

"Well, that took you awhile. What were you doing anyway, huh?!" His mother came up and grabbed his right ear, only to push him into the corner wall. "Let me get this straight you freak," she continues, "there are people coming and they are here to see if they can look you over. Just look down and be good ya hear me?!" 

"Yes ma'am, I understand." He started to call his 'mother' ma'am ever since his father disappeared. Last time he tried calling her 'eomma', she gave him the scars on his back. 

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'm glad I disowned you a long time ago. No child of mine is a mistake." 

"Yes ma'am," Chan waited until the abusive woman left the room before racing up to his designated living space. He had to run. He knew who was coming. He wasn't going to let this woman do anything any longer. He had to go, and he had to go now. He collected the only things that were dear to him: his father's journals, and his father's necklace. 

In the next few instants, Chan was gone, the room, now as cold as the rest of the household.


End file.
